


turn this world upside down

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, FE3H Kinkmeme, Ficlet, Gen, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Poor peasant girl nobody would miss.Son of a washerwoman and royalty.Boy who fit in neither here nor there.And an ex-mercenary teaching a run-down school.(Status swap AU for house leaders and Byleth.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	turn this world upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=1808456). Honestly the idea has like 100k longfic potential but I have ficlet brain.

There was no country for the weak, and Edelgard was weak. 

Her family was weak, the countryside village she lived in was weak, and that's why none of the high and mighty Empire's lords answered their cries for help when children began disappearing and never came back.

Except for her.

Against all odds, she got out with not one, but two symbols of power that ruled anything in this twisted land.

But symbols were just that-- symbols. Abstractions.

She hated thinking about how hers still probably wouldn't change anything.

She hated thinking about the possibility that it may even more.

\---

"You never know," Sylvain shrugged, "maybe those nobles will need an extra studhorse or a broodmare and take us in!"

Ingrid frowned. "And you'd take up that kind of offer?" 

"Quit yapping and get back to work," Felix snapped.

Dimitri didn't say much during these kinds of ponderings between his friends, but he would be lying if he said he didn't think about it all the same.

His father, who must be royalty and didn't lift a finger to help his mother when she fell sick and died a slow, painful death.

He would get revenge for it, one day.

\---

"Fuck off to Fódlan, you dirty mongrel," they said, so Khalid did exactly that after he slit their throat and stole their wyvern.

Here, all he needed was that magic in his blood and maybe a new name to do what he always wanted to do-- change the world so that kids like him wouldn't have to die miserable and abandoned.

Well, that was an oversimplification. He would also need the proper training and connections to pass himself off as a real noble--

\--as well as people, who were just as angry and eager to change the world as him.

\---

The place was more of a shelter for troubled teens than a school, but nonetheless, Byleth put in all her effort to running it.

Chopped the woods to keep the building warm, hunted and cooked for the kids who couldn't eat otherwise, even grovelled to and entertained pompous nobles with tales from her days as the Ashen Demon for the meager donations.

Not the most glamorous, but seeing the fighting spirit, the determination in her students' eyes made it all worth it.

Today, three new students joined the class.

She cleared her throat.

"Everyone, please welcome Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude."


End file.
